Special Birthday
by KENzeira
Summary: Siapa yang mengirim sebuah kotak pada Gintoki Sakata di pagi buta? GinHiji. Special for Gintoki's Birthdays! RnR?


—**SPECIAL BIRTHDAY—**

**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Soft yaoi, typo(s). Semi-canon. I've warned you.**

**~Gin x Hiji~**

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

Gintoki menguap lebar ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang tampak memerah karena waktu tidurnya terganggu. Iris bak ikan mati itu melirik sekilas ke arah Shinpachi dan Kagura yang masih bergelut dengan mimpi. Akhirnya, setelah merengangkan tubuhnya sejenak ia pun bergegas melangkah menuju pintu.

"A-ano, _summimasen_, ada kiriman untuk Gintoki Sakata," ujar seorang pengantar pos ketika Gintoki membuka pintu.

"Untukku?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Gintoki mengusap-ngusap dagunya ala orang yang sedang berpikir. Matanya memandang si pengantar pos dari atas sampai bawah. Ia merasa aneh. Biasanya, seorang pengantar pos pasti mengenakan seragam resmi.

Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang entah berisi apa. Tanpa banyak bicara, sang tukang pos itu melenggang meninggalkan Gintoki. Tentu saja, Tennen Pama itu merasa curiga. Jika ia mendapatkan paket atau apapun, pasti ia dimintai tanda tangan untuk bukti bahwa ia sudah menerima bingkisan tersebut. Mata bermanik merah itu menilik-nilik, tak ada alamat pengirim di luar kotak itu.

Tak mau banyak berpikir, ia pun langsung membuka kotak berwarna merah itu. Tak ada apapun di sana selain selembar kertas. Gintoki mengernyitkan kening. _Apa-apaan ini_?

-Kutunggu kau di kedai minuman di pertigaan Kabukicho dua jam terhitung sejak kau menerima surat ini-

Begitu bunyi tulisan ceker ayam dalam selembar kertas tersebut. Sepasang mata Gintoki melirik ke sana kemari, memastikan bahwa pasti ada seseorang yang tengah mengintipnya dari kejauhan. Namun sialnya ia tak menemukan apapun. Dua jam dari sekarang? Ia menghela napas. Sudah pasti pria tadi itu bukan tukang pos sungguhan, ia pasti disuruh oleh seseorang.

Pertanyaannya adalah; siapakah orang tersebut?

"_Mendokusei_!" gumamnya sambil kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Jadi … sebenarnya kenapa seorang Kepala Divisi Utama Shinsegumi ingin bertemu denganku?"

Hijikata Toushiro, ialah pelakunya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Terlihat tidak peduli, namun sebenarnya ia sedang menahan rasa grogi.

"Yare, yare~ jangan bilang kau hanya ingin bertemu denganku dan menyia-nyiakan waktuku yang sangat berharga." Gintoki tampak sedikit kesal.

"Pesanlah minuman yang kausuka," ujar Hijikata, mencoba sedatar mungkin.

Pria berambut putih itu mengernyitkan kening. Ia tidak mengerti. Alih-alih berpikir lebih keras, ia justru memilih untuk menuruti tawaran Hijikata untuk memesan minuman. Lagipula, ia tak perlu membayar, kan?

Gintoki memicingkan kedua matanya. "Jangan bilang kau akan menganiaya pesananku dengan menambahkan banyak mayonaise di atasnya. Aku takkan memesan apapun jika kau melakukan itu."

"Tch, aku berjanji kali ini tidak akan seperti itu," jawabnya santai.

Tentu saja, pria penggila manisan itu memasang cengiran bodoh. "Oi, pelayan, bawakan aku parfait jumbo dengan taburan topping stroberi di atasnya, aku ingin kau membawakanku yang super besar yang bahkan tak pernah kaulihat selama kau masih dalam janin ibumu!"

_Bodoh_. Hijikata bergumam dalam hati. Ia merasa bodoh karena sudah membiarkan Gintoki memesan minumannya sendiri. Sepertinya uang dalam dompetnya akan menipis dalam sekejap. Hijikata menghela napas. _Ya, tak apa lah_.

Manik merah itu mengarah pada Hijikata. "Kau akan membayarnya, kan, Hijikata-kun?"

Pria tampan itu menghembuskan partikel-partikel beracun dalam mulutnya. Dan ia pun bergumam. "Hn."

Gintoki tertawa hambar. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Hijikata-kun? Apa Okita Sougo memasukkan roh malaikat ke dalam tubuhmu sampai kau sudi membayar parfait-ku?"

"Berhenti bercoloteh tentang hal yang tak masuk akal, idiot. Orang bodoh mana yang tak tahu hari apa sekarang ini, kurasa hanya kau."

Mengedip-ngedipkan mata, itulah yang dilakukan Gintoki ketika mendengar penuturan Hijikata. Memangnya hari apa sekarang? Tentu saja hari Kamis, kan? Lalu, ada apa dengan hari Kamis?

Manik bak ikan mati itu melihat empat sudut siku-siku yang terlukis di kening Hijikata. Dan kenapa pula pria tampan bersurai hitam itu memasang wajah kesal? Sang Kepala Divisi Utama Shinsegumi itu mendecih pelan.

"Mati saja kau, idiot! Kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?!"

Gintoki terkesiap. "Eh?"

"Tch! Aku pulang saja!"

Tentu saja, Sakata Gintoki menahan pergelangan tangan Hijikata. Kalau pria itu pergi, siapa yang akan membayar parfaitnya nanti?

Gintoki memasang senyuman. Hijikata bingung kenapa pria dengan rambut ikal-perak-keriting-bau itu memasang senyum seperti itu. "Ternyata kau memang menyukaiku. Terima kasih, Hijikata-kun."

Kali ini giliran Hijikata yang terkesiap. "Eh?"

**-END-**

Fanfic spesial untuk ulang tahun Gintoki tercintaaa~~~ aku membuatnya ngebut sengebut-ngebutnya. Hahaha daripada telat :D

Eniwei, Happy birthdays ya, Gintoki Sakata :*

Feedback-nya, minna? :3

10.10.2013

8:26 PM


End file.
